Not normal, but perfect Christmas
by EonaDGM
Summary: It's Christmas time and with no pending end of the world, the Winchester brothers decide to have a real Christmas for once. Of course that means they have to explain Castiel how human Christmas works first. But with a ghost and a surprise guest they will have anything but a calm celebration. But who needs normal anyway? Destiel, second pairing
1. Preparing for Christmas

**Hello everyone,**

 **here with a new Story. Another one of my present for Christmas stories.**

 **I have never tried writing Supernatural before, only read a lot of them. I actually only started watching the show this fall, so don't be harsh.**

 **Originally this was supposed to become just a short one-shot but** **then it got to 8k+ words and I seperated it into 2 chapters. Second part follows tomorrow.**

 **I wanted to upload it yesterday, but my Internet died before I could, sorry. So it's a day late.**

 **It's only some Christmas fluff with Destiel and some Sabriel, settled season 10ish.**

 **Now, since I am from Germany I am not so sure about american Christmas traditions, so please bear with it if I made a mistake.**

 **Warnings: like I said, Destiel and Sabriel, so shounen-ai, possible OOC and slight AU (mainly reviving a charcter that should have come back long ago)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, no chance I own Supernatural.**

 **Merry Christmas, my friends**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year, everyone**

* * *

 _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone sp –_

"If I have to hear that goddamned song one more time, I am going to smash something!" Dean growls as he hits the silent button on the radio.

Sam chuckles on the passenger seat of the Impala, "As far as I remember it was your idea to celebrate Christmas again for once, now that there is no pending end of the world. And for me that includes Christmas songs."

"Yeah, but that isn't a proper Christmas song," the older grumbles, his hands squeezing the steering wheel, "That's just some screeching set up with an annoying melody."

It only causes his brother's grin to spread further, "Aw, you are only pissed that Cas isn't here. Especially since you haven't seen him in two weeks."

A scowl etches itself deep into the smaller's face, but it is slightly dimmed by the tint of red on his cheeks which he desperately tries to hide, "That stupid angel has nothing to do with it."

"Of course not," Sam snickers, "It's not like you are missing your boyfriend during a time of the year which one should spend with the people you love."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dean yells loudly, swerving the car accidently.

But it only causes the brunette to laugh harder. It's true that Dean and Cas aren't a couple officially, but judging by the scene Sam walked in on two weeks ago it's only a matter of time until they are. It's high time anyway. Sam really doesn't know how much more of their staring (aka eye-fucking) he could take. It was getting ridiculous. And as much as he enjoys teasing his brother about it he is also more than happy for him. Maybe he should get himself an angel too…

"Besides," his brother smirks, "Don't think I haven't heard you praying to Gabriel nearly every night. You want him to come back alive. What would you want with such an annoyance?"

Now it's Sam's turn to scowl and hide his cheeks, "That has nothing to do with it. He could be a big help against Crowley and Rowena. Maybe he might even have an idea on how to get rid of the Mark of Cain," he hastily tries to explain.

"Yeah right," Dean drawls, smirking over his shoulder.

"Jerk," Sam gives back.

"Bitch," Dean grins and his brother smiles back when their eyes meet.

* * *

About an hour later they have collected everything they need for their own little Christmas. Now they are back at the bunker. Sam laughs as in the struggle of getting their small tree from the car it falls and lands on his older brother. It earns him the top of said tree over the back of his head. After some runs up and down into the bunker main room and some more fighting (about the angels, what else), they finally have everything down and mostly set. What is still left are some decorations. But for now Dean has turned his attention to something else. Eggnog.

"No Christmas without something nice to drink!" he grins, rummaging around in the kitchen.

Sam only chuckles and shakes his head, turning back to the tree. A few minutes of preparing and humming later, Dean is just carrying a glass of cinnamon over to the table when…

"Hello Dean."

"Argh," the older hunter jumps nearly three feet in the air and the glass slips his fingers.

It bursts on the floor with a loud crash, glass shards spilling everywhere. Sam spins around, frowning at the sudden sound. But when he sees the reason for it, he relaxes and a smirk creeps onto his face. Dean on the other hand takes a deep breath and then turns around too. He can't help but breathe a small sigh in relief when his eyes land on the familiar figure in the trench coat. He seems unharmed. Granted the angel looks a bit worse for wear, ruffled and tired, but nonetheless okay.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean growls, "I thought we were past you appearing behind us and scaring the crap out of us every time."

"My apologies," the raven bows his head.

"It's fine," Dean sighs, "Just stop doing it again."

"Hello Castiel," Sam says, walking over to them, "But how did you even get in? I thought the bunker is angel proof."

"It is still hidden from every angel out there, don't worry. I could only come here because I know where it is," Cas turns to him, "But it seems as if there is a mistake in the warding. Or someone purposely opened it."

"Any danger right now?"

"No, heaven is relatively calm right now. I can hear nothing over the angel radio."

"Good," Dean smiles then claps the smaller man on the shoulder, "Now that you are already here you can celebrate Christmas with us."

"Celebrate Christmas with you?" the angel tilts his head in his usual I-don't-understand-expression.

"Yeah, it's something humans do," the blonde still has his hand on the trench coated shoulder, "You know, the birth of Jesus? I am sure you remember that. I know it's not the actual date but something the church made up, but it's been like that for centuries. People celebrate it. On the 25. December usually. The day before that you prepare and that's today."

"Of course I remember," Cas frowns, "But why would you celebrate it? You don't believe in god and everything that's written in the bible."

"No offence, it's kind of difficult to believe in all the holy good written there when I know that you angels are douchebags in real life," Dean jokes, "That doesn't include you of course," he hastily adds.

"Today it's more of a time to be with family, with people important to you, than the actual celebration of Jesus' birth. Mostly just to celebrate and get some happiness and peace," Sam explains, ignoring his brother.

The angel only furrows his brow, apparently mulling it over in his head. Then he nods, "I understand. I will take my leave then. I wish you fun with your festivities."

"Wait, wait, wait Cas," Dean hurriedly grips the angel's wrist, "Why are you leaving?"

"Well, you said you wanted to spend it with family and – " the seraph is stumbling over his words but the older hunter cuts him off as he shakes his head.

"You are important to us too, Cas. We both want you here. To spend Christmas with us," he clears his throat, "If you want and if you have the time that is."

Sam has to bite his lip hard not to laugh out loud. Those two are seriously idiots. Somebody should bang their heads together. So much for 'no chick-flick moments'. But he too nods in agreement to having Cas here, even though the angel is far too engrossed in staring at Dean to notice him.

"Alright, you two," the brunette grins, clapping his hands together, "Now that this is solved, stop your staring. Cas is staying so you can continue it later. Now, Dean, finish the eggnog. And you Cas, you help me put up the tree."

"Why would you lift a tree?" the angel frowns, but follows the younger Winchester anyway.

"We are going to decorate it," the brunette chuckles, "And the room around it. It's a tradition."

"But what does an evergreen tree have to do with the messiah's birth?" the angel continues.

"It's tradition, Cas," Sam repeats, "Just leave it be like that. It's important to humans and it gives them a good feeling."

"It does?" the raven steps over to the tree, carefully running a hand through the green, "For you too?"

"Yeah, it does," Sam smiles softly, "Dean and me have only very rarely had a real Christmas. When we were travelling with our father we never had money and dad was never there, so it was always kind of a bust. We still made the best of it though. Even if we had to take the presents nobody wanted," he chuckles, "Dean actually got me a Barbie doll once because we had no money and he took presents someone threw away. Since he couldn't see what was in there, he got me girl stuff."

"What is a Barbie doll?" Cas asks with a confused face, causing Sam to stop in his explanation.

"Ah, err…" he stutters, "It's a small plastic doll in the form of a person, women mostly. Usually little girls play with them, play out little stories, dress them up and so on."

"Why would anyone produce something like that?" the angel muses.

"Well, it's…" in the end Sam just chuckles and shakes his head, "You know what, forget it. It's not really important. I don't think you even know what toys are up there in heaven. Here," he grabs a box of candles and throws it at Castiel, who catches it easily but stares back confused, "They have clippers at the bottom. Pin them on the branches of the tree, we will light them up in the evening. And spread them over the whole of the tree."

It earns him another confused look but then the angel complies and pulls the first candle out.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I know, Cas doesn't do that appearing/flying thing in season 10 anymore, but I needed it for effect.**

 **Hope you liked it and please review.**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	2. Surprises

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the second part.**

 **Just for the record I have no idea what eggnog is made of, what I wrote is just from a random recipe I found on the internet.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned SPN Destiel would have become canon long ago.**

* * *

A quarter of an hour later when Dean comes back from the kitchen, they are still working. The older hunter leans against the doorframe, just watching his brother and the angel decorate the tree. He smiles softly. The scene looks so domestic and peaceful it should weird him out but in all honesty all it does is make him feel warm and calm. He watches the angel as he stretches to reach the upper branches. The tree is just so high that the angel can get to the top but still has to stretch for it. His giant of a brother has no problems of course.

"Sam, I don't have any more candles," Cas eventually says, holding out the empty box.

"Great," Dean throws in, startling his brother.

"How long have you been standing there?" the brunette smirks.

But his brother doesn't answer him, instead grabs a package from the drawer next to the door and walks over to the angel, "Let's put the last piece on it."

He grins as he opens the lid. It reveals a well-crafted star. Curiously, Cas leans over the box. The hunter stiffens when the angel invades his personal space. Sam has to bite back a laugh for what feels like the hundredth time that day.

"What do you do with it?"

"It's for the top," Dean clears his throat, then presses the star into the other's hands, "Here, you do it."

After one curious look Cas turns back to the tree, "But why a star?"

"Because a star led to the stable where Jesus was born. According to the stories," Sam explains patiently.

But it only causes the angel to frown, stopping in the middle of putting the star up. Blue eyes turn to the brothers over his shoulder, "You do know that that wasn't actually a star, but rather a cluster of angels. They – "

"Just put the damn star on the tree!" Dean huffs out and cuts the other off.

Sam chuckles as Cas gives another frown but does as said. After a few moments of moving the star is secured and the angel turns around with a questioning expression.

"It's all set," Dean grins, pulling the raven a few steps back, "Turn the lights on, Sammy."

Shaking his head, the brunette complains about the use of his nickname under his breath. Nonetheless he heads towards the light switch. Throwing a last look at the couple he sees that Dean has stepped away from the angel. Castiel himself is staring at the tree and the chains of lights around the room with a curious expression. Sam can only roll his eyes at his brother's evasive behaviour. He should just admit that he loves their angel companion. Turning back, he flips the switch and everything lights up. When he returns to the other two, he has to smile at the angel's fascinated look.

"It does make for a homely feel indeed," the raven muses, "It is actually nice."

"Ouch," Dean grunts when his brother's elbow hits him in the ribs, "What's your problem?"

"It's Christmas," the younger whispers, "Go to your boyfriend."

"He isn't – " the blonde grouses, but Sam only gives him another hit.

"Your best friend then. Stop denying it by the way. Just hug him or something."

"Why would I?" is the growled answer.

"Are being purposefully stupid? Or just stubborn?" the brunette groans, "Cas has never before experienced Christmas. Even if, surely not in the way humans celebrate it. Like I said it's about spending time with people you care about. So show him how much you care."

"Yes, I care about him. So what? It's not like – " Dean gives another try, but his brother cuts him off.

"For crying out loud," he sighs, just glad that Cas is ignoring them, "Stop denying it! Remember I saw you two kissing two weeks ago. Now go."

The older opens his mouth, only to close it again. He scowls at his brother but turns towards the angel still staring at the tree. Castiel has of course heard their conversation, it's not like he can't. But by now he has acquired enough knowledge of human behaviour to understand that this is a conversation he is not allowed to intrude upon, especially since he is the subject of it. So he takes in the decorated room instead. Human traditions do still baffle him, that's for sure. Not that this isn't comforting. After all, this environment gives a nice calm after all the trouble they had the last years. Being engrossed in his thoughts he doesn't even hear someone approach until an arm is settled around his shoulders.

"So how do you like it? Human Christmas," Dean asks him, eyes purposefully averted.

"It's… calming, I would say," the raven answers carefully.

"Did you ever celebrate Christmas in heaven?"

"We did say special prayers every year on the day."

"That's what you call a celebration?" the Winchester huffs unbelievingly, "You angels must lead a boring life."

"It was my life," the smaller shrugs, "But it's never going to be the same again. Heaven is still in scrambles. It will never be like it once was."

Dean sighs, "Let's leave those kind of thoughts for today, okay? It's Christmas."

"How can I not – " the angel starts but is cut off when the hunter automatically puts a finger over his lips.

"No, Cas. Not now, not today. It's not your fault. Metatron tricked you. And now forget all the shit that happened lately. That's why Sammy and I are doing this. To spend some time away from hunting and just enjoy time with the people we care about."

"But – "

"Stop it, Cas," Dean chuckles, "Forget it for one day," he turns, pulling the angel closer, and lays his forehead against the other's, "Just enjoy the calm time for now. Okay? You're part of our family after all."

The bright blue eyes close and the tense frame relaxes the slightest bit. Sam smiles at the two. Dean slowly raises his hands until they come to lay on the angel's face. Calloused thumbs stroke over a jawline covered in stubble. Smiling silently to himself, the younger brother leaves the main room and returns to the kitchen.

Some minutes later Dean and Castiel are suddenly ripped out of their moment together, when a shrill alarm sounds through the bunker. They jump apart, nearly hitting their heads together. A short exchange of looks has them both getting ready for battle. Cas' angel blade slides from his sleeve into his hand and Dean grabs a gun from the nearby table. Locating the alarm in the kitchen, both storm in there, weapons at the ready. But there is nothing to fight. All that greets them is a sheepish looking Sam.

"Sorry," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, "I had a glass of eggnog standing next to the stove. I wanted to start on the vegetables for dinner, but I accidently knocked over my drink. It spilled over and that apparently triggered the fire alarm."

"Christ Sammy, you scared the shit out of us! Pay more attention!" Dean glares at his brother, in his annoyance even forgetting that the other isn't normally that clumsy.

Castiel only shakes his head for a second and lets his blade slip back into his sleeve. Still grumbling, the older Winchester turns around, but before he is about to exit the room, his brother calls out.

"Wait a moment, Dean," he is grinning, "You two can't just leave like that."

"Why not?" the angel frowns, looking around, "I don't see any sigils here. And why would you paint any to begin with?"

It gets him a chuckle from the brunette, "No, no sigils, Cas," his grin spreads, "Look above you."

Two pairs of eyes wander upwards. The green ones open wide at what they see hanging over their heads. The blue orbs on the other hand just look on confused.

"There is some kind of weed hanging from your ceiling," the angel calmly replies, "Mistletoe if I'm correct."

"Exactly," Sam can barely contain his laughter at his brother's nervous expression and Cas' confusion, "That's why you can't leave."

"I don't understand – "

"It's another tradition!" Dean suddenly yells, causing even the other man in front of him to jump.

"Okay…" the raven agrees slowly, slightly wary of the blonde's reaction now.

"Yeah, Cas," Sam smiles, "You hang Mistletoe on the ceiling. And when two people land under it together, they have to kiss."

It earns him a slightly amused frown from the angel, "You have weird traditions, you know that?"

"Be that as it may," the younger Winchester points at the Mistletoe, "You two are under it, so you know what to do."

Cas tilts his head but doesn't move. A few seconds later Dean's patience finally breaks. A low growl emits from deep in his chest. Then his hand reaches out and lands on the other's cheek, the second on the angel's neck. A last moment of hesitation and he pulls the smaller man closer to him, their lips meeting. For a second Castiel stands still, then his posture relaxes and he melts into the human's embrace. His arms sneak around the blonde's waist and he leans into the other. Soon Dean pushes further, his tongue tracing the angel's lips. When they open, the Winchester sighs in contentment and plunges in. The raven makes a sound deep in his chest when their tongues tangle.

Sam smiles as he watches his brother and his angel. It was beyond high time. Maybe now they can finally admit their feelings. But at some point his face transforms into a grimace. The two seem practically glued to each other and none of them shows any inclination of letting go. And it's only getting more heated. As much as he is happy for the two he really has no need to see them fuck each other on the kitchen table. He will need more than enough brain bleach already to forget this make out session. So he clears his throat loudly when the trench coat is pushed off Castiel's shoulders. Since still none of them reacts he claps his hands loudly.

"Hey, lovebirds!" he exclaims, "Not that I'm not glad but would you mind not jumping each other right here. Do me a favour and postpone the sex until tonight after we had our Christmas, especially do it far out of my sight."

Dean snaps up and steps away from the other with a bright blush on his cheeks. Even Cas has a light red hue on his face. But still Sam notices that his brother's hand never leaves the small of the angel's back even when said man bows down to pick his coat up again. The brunette just chuckles then picks up a package of carrots up and throws it towards the couple. It lands in the raven's hands who looks at it as confused as usual.

"Wash it, cut the ends and any foul pieces off, then cut it into slices," the younger explains, grinning, "It's for today's dinner. Dean wants a traditional Christmas dinner. And if we want it to be ready on time, we should start soon. Since you're already here, you can help too."

Dean laughs at his partner's expression, his arm sneaking further around the angel's waist, "Come on, feathers. It's going to be fun. And you will have to try it when we're finished."

"I don't need to eat, Dean," the raven argues.

"It's not about needing to eat, it's about enjoyment. About eating something tasty and having a good time," his eyes sparkle, especially when the other gives him a small smile. Then he suddenly pulls his partner over to the table, "While we're already at it, you have to try this."

He pulls out a small glass and fills it with the eggnog he prepared earlier. He presses it into the angel's hands, who looks at it curiously. Urging him on, the blonde gets his partner to take a sip from the liquid. For a moment the raven's face scrunches up in an unidentifiable expression. Then his tongue darts out between his lips for a moment, licking up the last traces.

"It tastes quite pleasant. It's sweet," He takes another sip, "What's in it?"

"Nothing special. Eggs, milk, cream, bourbon and some spices for the taste. So you like it?"

The angel hums approvingly and it causes the hunter to grin eve broader, "See? Tasting food and drinks can be done just to enjoy. Not only because you have to keep your body alive. So simply enjoy it, will you."

"And if you are finished with flirting now," the younger Winchester chuckles, "Can we start preparing the food? Because I don't want to be around a cranky Dean because he doesn't get his Christmas dinner in time."

"I don't get cranky," the blonde huffs.

"Oh yes, you do," the other chuckles, "And now get helping too. There are potatoes over there."

Dean grumbles but heads over there anyway. Not before another short kiss on Cas' lips which leaves the angel with a small smile on his face. Still grinning, Sam taps his shoulder and finally gets him to help too. They work in relative silence for some time, only music playing in the background. Eventually Dean comes to stand next to the raven while the younger brother retreats to the other side of the table. Now and then the blonde is holding out bites to his partner, urging Castiel to try human food.

But at some point, the angel starts to twitch slightly. The hunters ignore it. But when the knife the raven was holding clatters on the table, Dean nearly does a jump into the air. It only takes a second for him to turn worried eyes on the other, his hands grabbing the shaking ones.

"Cas? Are you okay?" he asks.

For a few moments he doesn't get any answer but then the raven stills completely. The blonde inquires again, concerned about his partner's strange behaviour. But suddenly Castiel throws his arm out. It collides harshly with Dean's face and the hunter is thrown across the room. Sam gasps and ducks out of the way just in time before he is hit by his brother. When he looks back up from behind the table, Cas is cracking his neck left and right, staring at his hands fascinated.

"Wow, that guy sure is something else. Good choice," he grins and that expression looks so wrong on the stoic angel's face, that Sam has to cringe.

His brother groans from the shattered wall, "What the hell was that?"

He manages to creak one eye open. When it falls on Cas, it narrows. Then it turns on the brunette in question.

"Uhm… I don't think that's Cas anymore," the younger hunter mumbles, "Apparently something got to him."

"So he's possessed?" Dean breathes incredulously, "Can you even posses an angel's vessel while the angel is still inside?"

"Obviously…" the taller shrugs, "Whatever it is, needed only a moment of broken caution to get in. With the right distraction anyone or anything can be possessed. I am pretty sure the kiss was more than enough time for them. And judging from the fact that there was neither any black smoke nor a white light and the ectoplasm running from his ear," he points at the dark goo in the angel's ear lobe, "I would say it's a ghost."

"A ghost? Seriously? How did it even get in? The bunker is warded," the blonde grumbles and peals himself from the wall.

"How about you two stop talking now?" the spirit in Cas grins and lunges at the brothers with angel speed.

"We probably," Sam grounds out as he throws himself aside to avoid the figure flying at him, "brought it in ourselves. It could get past the warding like that," he has to duck another time, "Most likely with all the stuff we bought for Christmas."

"So what? We got a haunted tree now? Are you kidding me?" the other grins as he catches the angel at his wrists and pins him to the wall.

"The tree probably not so much. It's been cut this year and I doubt it already acquired a ghost during that time," Sam rushes out of the kitchen into the library when the raven throws the older off and storms towards the Christmas tree.

Dean groans as he has to pick himself out of a wall for the second time in five minutes, "Isn't that just a great start for a relationship?"

Sam has grabbed his laptop. But he doesn't get much further than opening the lid when the sound of someone stepping up behind him, stops his movements. A clicking of someone's tongue has him turning around slowly. There is Cas, one hand up, waving his finger like he scolding a child. The grin on his face is one of amused evil.

"Na, na, na. I don't think you are allowed to do that."

He waves his hand and Sam flies through the room. It's his time to crash into a wall. He groans when he sees Dean stumbling into the room.

"Come on, Cas!" he yells, "I know you're in there. Wake up! Cas! Castiel!"

But it only earns him another wave of the hand.

"And to think all I wanted was a normal Christmas for once!" the blonde groans.

"Yeah well, so did I," the spirit sighs dramatically, doing a silly pout with Cas' face which has Dean closing his eyes in annoyance, "But," he claps his hands, "we can't always have what we want. So," his grin broadens, causing the older hunter to struggle against the grip holding him, "how about we start the fun stuff?"

"Did someone say fun?" a new, but familiar voice suddenly speaks.

Sam whirls around and gasps as he sees the short man sitting on one of the tables with his legs crossed, chocolate bar in hand. He is peering at the scene in front of him with curiosity. Dean is changing between shock at the newcomer and concern for his own angel. His younger brother on the other hand gapes at their new guest.

"But you're dead!"

It earns him a dramatic sigh, "And here I would have thought that you had learned by now that death is not really such an obstacle anymore," he smirks at the brunette, "Maybe it were your prayers that brought me back. Hm, what do you think, Sammy? The power of love?"

Said man splutters heavily and turns a deep red, defending himself. Dean scowls at the other blonde. He still can't believe god or whoever brought this annoyance back. And what's with the insinuations. The damned trickster should leave his little brother alone.

"So," the newly revived archangel claps his hands and jumps from the table, "Now mind telling me what you two did to my little brother?"

"We did nothing, Gabriel," Sam can't help the relieved tone in his voice when he says the other's name, "I think he's possessed, by a ghost."

"Are you sure you two are hunters?" the small blonde frowns, pulling a candy cane from his pocket and sticking it into his mouth, "How did a ghost get in here?"

"We don't know. Probably brought him in with our Christmas decorations."

"Stupid humans," he shakes his head dramatically, then turns to the ghost still in his brother's vessel, "Okay, you there. I don't really care who you are and I don't care about whatever sad story you have to tell either. But could you now get out of my brother's body, thank you very much," he smiles evil-sweetly at the spirit, which causes a shiver to run down the younger Winchester's spine.

Even though both hunters have been released by now, they are still standing there, only staring at the scene play out. Sam is beyond glad that the archangel is back from the dead. His brother is much more wary, but at the moment the desire to get his own angel back by far outweighs his annoyance at the former trickster. Said small man is simply focused on freeing his baby brother, after all family is still the most important thing to him. But the ghost only snorts, even though the blonde is holding him in place without even touching him.

"You wish. I quite like this body. It's not only got good looks, but those powers," his eyes glow slightly, "It's amazing."

"Hey, you son of a bitch. Leave him – " Dean yells, but Gabriel snaps his fingers and the hunter's mouth is forced shut.

"Yeah, I know he's great," the archangel waves off, "But you will still leave him now. Or," he suggests gleefully, "we just simply burn whatever you are attached to here and now. That would instantly kill you. Now that I think about it, I actually like that version better. So what are you bound to?"

The other blonde mumbles something from behind his closed lips that sounds like, "Yeah, because he is just simply gonna tell you. Stupid."

"I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to shut it," the smaller man sighs. When the ghost doesn't give him an answer, only stares ahead moodily, bound by the archangel's powers, he turns to the younger hunter, "Alright, Sammy boy. Then you tell me. Use your giant brain. Something Cassie touched?"

"The tree was fresh and the candles were newly bought. And it couldn't have been in the bunker before today."

Dean is making a lot of sounds by now. Amused annoyance in his eyes, Gabriel snaps his fingers again.

"Yes, what do you want to share with the class, Mr. Winchester?"

"The star," the man bursts out. When he earns confused looks he huffs, "You know. The star for the top. It was at least second hand and I made Cas put it on the tree."

"So that's it?" the angel turns back to the spirit who is basically squirming in the borrowed body. He sighs, "You're kind of boring actually."

With another snap of his fingers he lets the golden star in the other room go up in flames. Cas' body starts to twitch, then he screams. One moment later a short flame bursts from his mouth and the raven goes limp. His whole frame just collapses. Dean rushes forward with a worried yell and catches the other before he can hit the ground. Gabriel just shakes his head and sucks on his candy as he steps up next to the man who is much taller than him.

"You really need to be more careful though. If you bring something more dangerous in here than a Grinch-ghost it could have serious consequences," he scolds softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam sighs, then clasps a hand on the other's shoulder, "But I am glad to see you alive. I really am. I always felt guilty for your death back at the hotel."

"Aw, isn't that just sweet," golden eyes gleam up at him, "Don't worry. I would never think of blaming you for that. It was my own stupid idea and newly found morals that got me killed that day, not you. But it is nice to be missed," he grins.

The brunette blushes slightly, "I didn't say I missed you!"

But they are interrupted by Dean yelling the raven's name louder than before. A groan answers him and blue eyes flutter. The hunters both sigh in relief, while Gabriel releases his own breath in silence.

"Dean?" the gravelly voice asks, then he apparently remembers what happened and shoots up, nearly knocking his forehead into Dean's face, "There's a ghost possessing me. I'm sorry for what I did."

The older hunter only laughs in relief and pulls the smaller frame against him, "It's fine, Cas. I'm just glad you are back now."

"Me too, Dean," the angel sighs and hugs back, then the hunter pulls away and takes the pale face in his hands, stroking his cheeks.

"Man, don't do that again. I was scared. I only just got you, I can't lose you, Cas. Not now. Not after I realised that I l – " but he breaks off, staring down with slightly red cheeks.

Sam has to slap a hand over the archangel's mouth to keep him from laughing out loud. No need to destroy the moment. Gabriel grins and cheekily licks said hand. Immediately it is ripped away again, deep red on the hunter's cheeks.

"That you what?" Cas cocks his head to the side, "Please tell me, Dean."

"- that I… love you," the hunter mumbles embarrassed.

But his embarrassment quickly fades when a huge (for him that is) smile lights up Castiel's face. He pushes forward and presses his lips on the blonde's. After overcoming his second of shock, Dean kisses back just as eager. His arms find their hold around the angel's waist, while the other's are still laying somewhat awkwardly on the human's chest. After a shorter time than the green eyed man would have liked, the smaller pulls back again. Only to lay his forehead against his lover's.

"So do I, Dean," he mumbles.

The smile that comes up on his brother's face is more sincere than Sam has ever seen on him. Wanting to give the two some privacy, he grabs the giggling archangel at the back of his shirt and drags him out of the library. He manages to rope the blonde into helping him make dinner, while Dean and Cas are doing god-knows-what.

* * *

"Can't I just snap it ready?" Gabriel whines for the third time after about twenty minutes.

"No," the hunter chuckles again, "It's part of the spirit for me. At least the Christmas dinner I want to be homemade."

"Seriously?" the laughter is clear in the angel's voice when he hops onto the counter to look Sam directly in the face.

Laughing back, the brunette shrugs his shoulders, "Call me sentimental if you want. But like I told your brother earlier, we practically never had a normal Christmas. I don't know how it was when mum was still alive and after that, we lived on the road. I guess you can imagine what our celebrations looked like. Then we grew up and no one cared anymore," he snorts, "The last time Dean and I attempted a serious Christmas was the year when he was under the demon deal. A last Christmas before he had to go to hell."

"Okay, that sounded kind of depressing," the blonde frowns, one of his hands sneaking onto the other's arm, "Even I had better Christmas celebrations completely on my own."

"Yeah well, my life hasn't exactly been sparkles and rainbows," Sam answers sarcastically.

"I am guessing you're not the only one like that here in the bunker," he muses, serious for once, then the grin spreads back over his face and he leans surprisingly close to the human, "But maybe I can make your life rainbow and sparkles from now on."

The action causes the brunette to blush bright red and do a jump back. Gabriel nearly falls off his perch in laughter. Luckily Sam is spared the embarrassment and having to answer when two sets of footsteps come around the corner. Cas and Dean appear in the doorway, the angel still looks a bit worn and even more ruffled than normal.

"What did we miss?" the hunter asks.

"Nothing special," the archangel grins as he jumps over to his brother, "Better now, little brother?"

"Gabriel," the raven smiles and moves forward to embrace the smaller man, "I am glad to see you alive. So I am not the only one father brought back now."

"Aw, stop being so formal, Cassie," the blonde huffs and pats the other's back, "Even years on earth still didn't get the stick out of your ass apparently."

"I don't have – "

"It's just an expression. Seriously, Cassie, you lack in the human knowledge department," the archangel can only shake his head as he detaches himself from the other.

Cas raises a brow, "Well, my mentor disappeared before he could teach me everything. And after that Michael made me take said angel's place in the garrison, even though I was still a century too young to be a soldier. I didn't exactly have time to read up on human behaviour."

To the hunters' surprise they see Gabriel wince and pull a sad face, "Yeah, uhm…" he stumbles over his words for the first time ever probably, "Look, I'm really sorry for that. Really, I would have taken you with me, but I couldn't. I am sorry, I – "

But the raven interrupts him, head tilted to the side, "I never blamed you for it. I spent enough time with you to know that you couldn't bear with the fighting and heavy atmosphere any longer. The only one I was ever truly angry at was Michael."

The grins spreads again over the smaller's face, even brighter than usual, like a big burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He jumps and throws himself around the raven's neck. Cas looks startled but hugs back eventually. Dean scowls at the brothers but the younger Winchester lays a hand on his arm. A rustle of feathers alerts even the humans to Gabriel letting his wings out. He stretches the huge appendages which are only visible for him and the other angel. With a smile he wraps them around his brother, enveloping him in a cocoon of golden feathers. Castiel smiles, it has been long since any other angel showed him any more affection than a clap on the shoulder. He closes his eyes, savouring the warmth, unfurling his own dark blue wings.

After a few minutes of angelic brother bonding time, Sam clears his throat, "As glad as I am that you reconciled… And I don't want to interrupt but we might want to get back to cooking before the vegetables burn."

"I agree," Dean hastily throws in, just to get his new boyfriend away from the trickster.

"Fine!" the blond angel pouts, taking a step from his brother, both of their pairs of wings folding back into their bodies.

Instead he bounds over to the taller Winchester, leaning in way too close for comfort, "So what's next?"

"Stuffing. I prepared the bird earlier already. Then we put it into the oven," he explains, then chuckles, "Which we actually have for once. After that we only have to wait."

"Waiting is boring," Gabriel whines as Dean drapes a possessive arm around Cas.

Nonetheless preparing the food together turns out pretty enjoyable. Until the archangel decides to start a food war. Dean reacts angrily and doesn't hesitate to throw back while the other angel seems a bit confused and Sam only sighs inwardly. In the end it's the younger Winchester who finishes the food on his own, only with Castiel as help. At least Gabriel cleans the mess up afterwards. Not that he does more than snap his finger, but the kitchen is clean afterwards anyway.

When the bird is in the oven, all four of them file over into the main room with the Christmas tree. It has a slightly burned top now from where the blonde torched the star earlier. Dean frowns at the black top, but after a nudge from Sam, the archangel snaps his finger and creates a new star on the top (made out of candy canes; that's the trickster for you). The older Winchester only huffs and pulls Castiel close.

"So what was that earlier when you talked about your mentor, Cas?"

"Every fledgling gets a mentor," Gabriel explains, nearly hanging off Sam, "I was little Cassie's."

"Would you stop calling me that?" the raven frowns, "I am not a fledgling anymore, Gabby."

"So when you left heaven…" Sam focuses on the small man in front of him.

"I had to leave my little charge behind, yeah," the archangel sighs sadly, "But he turned out alright I guess. Some flaws in the social and human knowledge department, but he will learn it eventually. And now I'm the proud father who has to tell you that if you ever hurt my little charge I will smite you," he is now grinning again.

"He was your father?" Dean stares incredulously at his boyfriend.

"I would more call it the only true brother I ever had," Cas corrects wryly.

Then his eyes focus back on Sam and Gabriel who have turned to each other once more. He tilts his head to the side and simply watches the two for some minutes. Dean stares at him confused for a second then only shakes his head and settles against the raven's side. After a few minutes of silent watching, the angel frowns.

"Dean, I have a question," he starts, keeping his voice down like he wants to hide their conversation from the other two.

"Okay?" the other seems a bit wary, "Fire away."

"These two," Castiel points at Sam and his brother, "Is that the staring thing Sam always accused us of doing?"

The blonde's head whips around and his eyes squint on their brothers. And then he sees what his boyfriend points out. He groans. Seriously, Sammy? The douchebag trickster turned archangel? Out of all the people in the world it had to be Gabriel. Fine, if he makes his little brother happy, then so be it.

"You know I have an idea," he suddenly smirks and grabs his angel at the shoulders, "How about we get back at them because of their little Mistletoe trick from before?"

* * *

Later on, Sam drags Gabriel off to the kitchen to take the food out of the oven. Dean and Cas are ordered to set the table. The older Winchester only grins as he pushes the raven forward. Eventually they are all sitting at the table, ready to eat. The hunters dig in happily. Dean keeps on feeding Cas bits and pieces for him to try. Turns out the seraph quite enjoys human food. Granted, Gabriel has to help him at first with turning off his hyper-sensitive angel senses or all he would taste are the molecules (according to the angels; the Winchesters have no idea how molecules are supposed to taste). After a nice dinner it's time to clean up. Castiel stands up.

"Would you mind helping me take this to the kitchen, Gabriel?" he asks.

"Of course," the blonde grins and raises his hand, about to snap when Dean intervenes.

"Oh no. Our bunker, our rules. And that includes no magic or flying on Christmas unless absolutely necessary," he smirks.

"Seriously?" the archangel gapes.

"Come on, Gabe. Just do it. It's not much of an effort and if it puts him into a better mood," Sam lays a calming hand on the smaller's arm.

The archangel huffs a dramatic sigh but stands up anyway. Cas gives him a small smile and takes up the first load of dishes. Still pretending to be offended the blonde only takes up a small pot and stalks behind his brother. Sam chuckles about the angel's behaviour while the older only raises an eyebrow. After a few moments and clinking from the kitchen, Dean gives his brother a look.

"How about we get the eggnog over here? How about you get it and I go help the angels in the kitchen," he proposes.

His brother gives him a funny look, but nods anyway. So they stand up, the older purposely lagging behind. Just as Sam is about to exit through the door, the angels round the corner. A low woosh alerts Dean that Cas has taken the warding off they put on earlier. Sam and Gabriel stand staring at each other for a few moments, none of them moving from the doorframe. Then Cas squishes himself past them to Dean's side. Eventually the archangel smirks and clears his throat.

"Not that I don't appreciate it being stared at hotly like that, but maybe we should move out from the doorway," he teases, causing a tint of red to appear on the taller's cheeks.

"I don't think so," Dean pipes up gleefully.

"What?" his brother huffs.

"Look above you," the older hunter repeats the other's words from earlier.

Sam groans, flushing red when he sees the Mistletoe dangling over his head. Gabriel on the other hand quirks an eyebrow. But whistles nonetheless.

"You tricked me," he grins, "Impressive. Apparently you did pay attention in my lessons, little brother."

To everyone's surprise Cas gives a smirk, that reminds Dean too much of the trickster's for comfort, "Of course I did. There was just never really a chance to freely use it in heaven."

"Full of surprises, little Cassie," the golden eyes stare at the raven.

Said angel only tilts his head, "I think you know what you have to do, Gabby."

This time said eyes narrow, but when Cas gives an unrelenting stare and Dean only grins, the archangel turns back to the younger Winchester standing before him. He seems nervous for a moment, then huffs.

"Hey giant! Would you mind coming down here a bit? You are slightly too tall," he grins, although there is a hint more unease in it than usually, "Or do you want me to climb you?"

Dean snorts off to the side but a punch from his companion shuts him up. Sam blushes brightly, but his eyes stay focused on the small man before him. He clears his throat nervously. When the blonde's eyebrow quirks upwards, he finally manages to get moving and leans down. Gabriel answers his movement, raising up and eventually their lips meet, though not without hesitation.

They separate a good deal faster than Dean and Cas earlier, but neither of them can hide the smiles on their faces. The older hunter smirks as he nudges his boyfriend in the side.

"Apparently it's common for Winchesters to fall in love with angels," he teases his brother, who glowers at him flushed.

The raven only smiles and exchanges a look with his own brother.

"So about the table…?" the blonde trails off seeing the cleared wood.

"Long done," the younger angel answers.

But before the smaller can do more than open his mouth to complain, Dean cuts in, "How about now we go back to the tree?"

"What about the eggnog?" his brother raises an amusedly annoyed eyebrow.

"Good idea," the older grins, draping an arm around his angel again, "Let's each get a glass of that first then tree."

The brunette shakes his head in exasperation. But when the archangel squeezes his arms around his waist and grins up at him, he just shrugs it off. So when his older brother walks past and Gabriel pulls the younger angel to his side, earning him an angry look from the older Winchester, he just follows the blonde to the kitchen.

* * *

A short while later they have settled on two couches in front of said tree. Castiel is happily leaning into Dean's side, the hunter's arm around him. Both of them look way more relaxed than usual. Sam can't remember a single time he has seen either of them seem even remotely that much at peace. Gabriel has draped himself uninvited over the taller Winchester's lap, not that the brunette is complaining much. The tree is peacefully gleaming and their glasses are on a small table.

"Wait, what about presents?" the archangel suddenly shoots up.

"It's Christmas Eve today. There are no presents until tomorrow, Gabe," Sam chuckles as he playfully pushes the smaller's head down.

"What presents?" Cas pipes up worriedly.

"It's a tradition that was established in the last centuries. Mostly powered by the industry though," the older hunter explains, softly stroking a few stands of hair from the angel's forehead, "On Christmas you give those you care about presents."

The raven frowns and tilts his head, "But I don't have anything for you. Or the other two for that matter."

"Aw, no problem. You couldn't know, little brother," Gabriel grins, waving it off.

"It's fine, really," Sam agrees, "You do enough for us every time you help us out. You saved us so many times that it lasts for more Christmas than we will ever have."

"That's true. I know we don't show enough appreciation for it usually, but we are more than thankful for it," the older hunter's second hand reaches up and lands on the angel's face, thumb softly tracing his cheek bone, "Besides, you already gave me the best gift you could ever give me."

Cas tilts his head to the side but before he can ask, Dean seals his lips over the other's. For a moment the angel looks shocked then he melts into the kiss. Sam has to hide a giggle at the cheesy line his 'no-chick-flick-moments' brother uttered. The brunette has to keep the archangel draped over him from interrupting them by placing his hand over the smaller's mouth. Only to have the other lick it again. He sighs amusedly when the golden eyes gleam up at him playfully.

"So what should I get you, Sammy boy?" he smirks widely, "You know I can just snap whatever it is here."

Laughing a bit, the other hits him over the head softly, "It's fine you idiot. You coming back is enough for me."

"Really?" the gold eyes shine surprised.

"Yeah, really," the long fingers card through blond hair.

Dean still smiles when Cas leans away again, sitting back. His eyes focus on his younger brother. He pulls the raven next to him close again and smiles. He can't help but chuckle when his eyes glide over their tree with a blackened top because of a haunted star, the angel leaning against his side and his brother with his own archangel draped over him. That's certainly not what a normal Christmas looks like. Obviously Winchesters can't have a normal Christmas. His smile deepens nonetheless while he runs his fingers through the soft black hair next to him. Who cares about normal? Even though he wished for it earlier, he would never exchange this for any sense of normality.

Angels and ghosts, that's part of a Winchester's Christmas, but Dean is glad that they are. He wouldn't miss this for the world. And Sam totally agrees with his brother when the exchange a look.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Happy End!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone :)**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Review please and maybe see you at a different story.**


End file.
